Gallery:Morito Chisaki/Concerts
Concerts MoritoChisaki-H!P2020Winter.jpg|January 2020 (Hello! Project 2020 Winter) MoritoChisaki-COUNTDOWNPARTY2019.jpg|December 2019 (Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) MoritoChisaki-LIVE02019ItooshikutteGomene.jpg|December 2019 (Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~) MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADAShinjukuReNY.jpg|December 2019 (Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY) MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|September 2019 (Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~) MoritoChisaki-H!P2019SUMMER.jpg|July 2019 (Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER) MoritoChisaki-HinaFes2019.jpg|March 2019 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019) MoritoChisaki-BESTWISHES.jpg|March 2019 (Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~) MoritoChisaki-HappyNight.jpg|February 2019 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night") MoritoChisaki-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|February 2019 (Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE) MoritoChisaki-H!P2019WINTER.jpg|January 2019 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER) MoritoChisaki-COUNTDOWNPARTY2018.jpg|December 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) MoritoChisaki-HalloFes2018.jpg|October 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018) MoritoChisaki-GETSETGO.jpg|September 2018 (Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~) MoritoChisaki-H!P2018SUMMER.jpg|July 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER) MoritoChisaki-CGMinazuki2018.jpg|June 2018 (Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~) MoritoChisaki-HinaFes2018.jpg|March 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018) MoritoChisaki-WeareMM18.jpg|March 2018 (Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~) MoritoChisaki-H!PWINTER2018.jpg|January 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER) MoritoChisaki-COUNTDOWNPARTY2017.jpg|December 2017 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) MoritoChisaki-WeareMM.jpg|September 2017 (Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~) IMG_20170902_234701_232.JPG|August 2017 (Naruchika Morning Musume '17) MoritoChisaki-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) MoritoChisaki-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|June 2017 (Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥) MoritoChisaki-CGLiveTour2017Haru.jpg|April 2017 (Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru) MoritoChisaki-Haru2017Momochiism.jpg|April 2017 (Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~) Chisaki2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) MoritoChisaki-Fuyu2016-mft.jpg|October 2016 (Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu) 0000000103122.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) ChisakiHaruNatsu.jpg|May 2016 (Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu) 0000000082682.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) Moritochisaki2015summer.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Morito Chisaki-518020.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) Events IMG_20200218_104557521.jpg|February 2020 (Morning Musume '20 Morito Chisaki Birthday Event) MoritoChisaki-Christmas2019.jpg|December 2019 (Morning Musume '19 FC Event ~Premoni Christmas Kai~) MoritoChisaki-5ShuunenGoforthefuture.jpg|November 2019 (Country Girls Kessei 5 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Go for the future!!!!~) MoritoChisaki-CGNatsu2019.jpg|August 2019 (Country Girls FC Event 2019 ~Natsu no Dai Shikakkei~) Chisaki19thbirthday.jpeg|February 2019 (Morning Musume '19 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event) MoritoChisaki-CGFCTour2018.jpg|January 2019 (Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!") MoritoChisaki-Christmas2018.jpg|December 2018 (Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Premoni Christmas Kai~) MoritoChisaki-4Shuunenforte.jpg|November 2018 (Country Girls 4 Shuunen Kinen Event ~forte~) MoritoChisaki-MM18KesseiKinenPremoni.jpg|September 2018 (Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Kessei Kinen Premoni Dai Kanshasai! 22 Nenme mo Ikimasshoi!~) Sexycatnochisaki18thbirthdayenzetsu.jpeg|February 2018 (Morning Musume '18 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event) MoritoChisaki-CGValentines2018.jpg|February 2018 (CG VD ~S.C.N~) MoritoChisaki-MM17ChristmasEvent.jpg|December 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Christmas FC Event ~Premoni 2~) MoritoChisaki-CG3rdAnniversaryEvent.jpg|November 2017 (Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~) MoritoChisaki-MM20thAnniversaryEvent.jpg|September 2017 (Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~) MoritoChisaki-BD2017.jpg|February 2017 (Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017) ChisakiChristmas.jpeg|December 2016 (Country Girls FC Event 2016 ~Christmas♡Girls~) ChisakiBusTour4.jpg|October 2016 (SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Isumi) MoritoChisaki-BD2016.jpg|February 2016 (Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016) MoritoSatoyama.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai) Category:Morito Chisaki Images Category:Galleries